The present invention relates to an apparatus enabling the identification of a periodic composite signal made of a train of elementary signals the number and the rhythm of which constitute the characteristic of the emitter of the composite signal.
The present apparatus is suitable for use by navigators, and more especially by yachtsmen who have to take the bearings of emitters of periodic signals, more especially of marine lights and, to this effect, must identify the emitter, often in difficult conditions.